


Episodes of paternity

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Connor, Anal Sex, Baby Names, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Parenthood, Quickies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: "Have you ever thought of having children?" Connor asked Gavin."Not until yet, no. Why?" Gavin answered.Two fathers, one child. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Episodes of paternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot which just came in my mind after thinking about how Gavin and Connor would deal with having a child. ;)
> 
> I hope you like it! Would love it to read you in the comments. ;)

"Have you ever thought of having children?"  
"Hm?" Gavin was still very hazy from the previous experience. Connor and Gavin had spent the evening together and now laid in bed. Both completely exhausted. Gavin took a drag of the cigarette he had lit a few moments earlier and put his arm behind his head. Connor snuggled up to him and placed his head on Gavin's chest.  
"Have you ever thought of having children?" Connor asked again and Gavin looked down at him. Connor turned his head so that he supported himself with his chin and looked Gavin in his eyes.  
"To be honest, no. Why?" Gavin's breath was still a little heavy. Connor bit his lower lip. Actually, Connor didn't need to say anything else for Gavin to understand his train of thoughts.

They'd been together for five years now, married for two. It had all happened relatively quickly. At the DPD they had been fighting like cat and dog. Hank wanted to go crazy sometimes. It went on like this for at least a year. Until Connor, Hank and Gavin were called out on a mission that day and Gavin collected a bullet.

***

"It's just a damn flesh wound!" Gavin complained after Connor pulled him out of the crossfire. Later, when the reinforcements arrived and he was taken care of, Gavin still resisted being touched. His blood had already spread over his light-colored hoodie and about three-quarters of his sleeve was soaked with it.

"Now let me help you, for fuck's sake!" Connor had hissed at him and Gavin grumbled that he had at least allowed to put on a tourniquet by tying his tie around Gavin's arm.  
"Where did you actually learn to do that anyway?" Gavin asked him, still with that grumbling undertone.  
"That's one of my basics!" Connor had replied and Gavin snorted. The bleeding had stopped very quickly and he was grateful to Connor. But he could not show it.

When Gavin had come out of the hospital, he had barely sat down at his desk when Connor approached him. Almost demonstratively, Gavin turned away with his chair until he noticed that Connor had placed a cup of coffee on his desk and just left.

It went on like this for weeks, until Connor finally summoned up the courage to ask Gavin out on a date. Gavin had felt so taken by surprise that he had simply agreed without thinking about it first.

Hank overheard all of this and grinned at Gavin diagonally across his desk, whereupon Gavin gave him the middle finger.

Their first date ended with Connor kissing him. In the rain! In freezing temperatures! For the first time in his life, Gavin had butterflies in his stomach without even knowing it.

They'd been inseparable ever since.

***

Connor gave Gavin time to think about it. After Gavin stubbed out his cigarette, Connor slid a little closer to him and Gavin stroked through his hair. Connor could have been lost in his gaze, for it was only one of the features that made him fall in love with him back then.  
"Do you think we're ready for this?" Gavin had asked him and Connor replied with a nod.

"You know that's gonna make something like this a rarity, don't you?" Connor began to grin and reached up to kiss Gavin on the lips.  
"Be honest... Sometimes you like it, if it has to be quick, aren't you?" Gavin couldn't help but raise the corner of his mouth.  
"Where you're right...", he replied, pulling Connor into another kiss.

***

"We still have a week to finally decide on a name."  
"You know my opinion on that!"  
"We're not gonna call him Richard so you can call him Dick!" Gavin laughed when Connor said that. Gavin moved from the kitchen to the living room where Connor bent over a book. Although he had no problem accessing the Internet, they could search for a suitable name together by looking into the book.

"What do you think of Henry?" Connor asked, but Gavin pulled a face.  
"Joseph?" Somehow, Gavin didn't like any of the names Connor told him. Connor was starting to get a little confused, but then he remembered something.  
"When you were a kid, were there any heroes you liked?" he asked, and Gavin sat down on the couch with him. He seemed to think. Then he grinned.  
"There was." Connor looked at him waiting.  
"Logan." Connor tilted his head and repeated the name to see how well it went off his tongue.  
"Logan... who was that hero?" he asked now and Gavin avoided his gaze, still with a grin on his lips.  
"So tell me."

Gavin, who was born in 2002, remembered very well that he first encountered Wolverine when he was seven years old. These films accompanied him into his late teens. Even today, he still loved to watch the X-Men movies, even if it was just to see Hugh Jackman in his parade role par excellence.

"Let me guess. You had a crush on him," Connor teased him after Gavin told the story to him. Well, if he had denied it, he would've lied to Connor. So there was just another grin creeping up on his lips.

Connor, who had only looked at him the whole time, had in the meantime searched the internet and found a picture of Wolverine.  
"It's not that I can't relate," Connor muttered.  
"Even though I wonder a little bit about how you ended up with someone like me then."

Gavin looked at him.  
"Wolverine would never have been as persistent as you were with your coffee back then," he replied and Connor smiled.  
"So Logan," he asked, and Gavin nodded.  
"Logan it is."

***

"He did it again!" Connor heard from the kitchen. He had just prepared a few bottles and put one in the bottle warmer. Gavin's voice echoed from the bathroom. Connor puffed before closing his eyes for a moment. He had difficulty keeping them open. Because even if androids didn't need sleep, Logan kept him on his toes.

Now Gavin came towards him.  
"Please I want you to go into the bathroom and change him. He only does that to me!" Gavin's white hoodie was streaked with yellow stains all over and Connor had to grin.  
"I'm so sorry," he said and walked over to meet him.  
"I'll take care of the bottle in the meantime," Gavin mumbled, kissing Connor on the mouth as he walked by before he went over to the counter.

Logan had been with them for nearly three months now. It had not been an easy time. Things were coming to them that they hadn't even imagined in their worst imaginations. When it came to swaddling, Gavin tried to lighten his partner's load as much as possible. Unfortunately, too often his gag reflex was not playing along. Logan had also developed the habit of regularly peeing on Gavin while he was changing his diaper. Connor, on the other hand, strangely enough never had a problem with the little one.

"Sometimes I think he doesn't like me." Gavin almost sounded hurt when Connor came back into the kitchen with the kid on his arm.  
"Oh, nonsense. How many times do you think he puked on me?" Connor still had a smile on his face despite all the stress. That's what kept Gavin relatively calm. Connor stood next to him and put the little one in his arm so that Gavin could look him in the face.  
"You're messing things up too, you little shit...", he murmured and bent over to touch the little boy's stomach with his fingertips. When the little one smiled at him, Gavin couldn't help smiling as well. He reached for his little hand and Logan clasped Gavin's index finger with a firm grip.  
"Have I already told you today that I have the best husband in the world?" Connor suddenly said and Gavin looked at him. Connor's gaze was so full of love that Gavin couldn't help himself and kissed him.

As he separated from him, he nudged the tip of Connor's nose with his own and smiled.  
"You have baby powder in your hair," he said, and Connor just leaned forward, smiling just as much as him. Both their forehead touched.

***

"We just have an hour, Gavin ..."  
"I don't care..." Gavin kissed him passionately as Connor came back from the children's bedroom. Logan was taking his nap. Gavin pushed Connor down on the couch before he grabbed his pants and loosened his belt. Under the influence of his kisses, Connor became extremely nervous and helped Gavin to undo his pants.

It felt like the first time for both of them. Even then, Gavin was having trouble with Connor's pants and they caught in the back of his knees when he pulled them down.  
"Just... just turn around...", Gavin asked him and Connor complied by kneeling down in front of him. Gavin, meanwhile, unzipped his own trousers and slid them along with his shorts over his waist.

Logan lived with them for a year now and if there was one thing they had learned it was that Gavin should always have a condom in his pocket. Because there was usually no time for a long preparation. He quickly had it on hand and slipped it on. It didn't take much to get them both going, though.

It was almost like a relief when Gavin let himself slide slowly into Connor and grabbed him by the hip.  
"Fuck ..." It was more of a squeezed sound that Gavin made as Connor bit his tongue and tried to stay as quiet as possible. He was usually the one who enjoyed sex with Gavin out loud. But they didn't want to take the chance that in a few moments it would all be over. Just because they couldn't control themselves.

Gavin only took a little time in the beginning until Connor had gotten used to him. Connor lowered his head forward and Gavin began to move. A little slow at first, then he picked up the pace. Shortly after, Connor stretched up to lean his back against Gavin. His partner put his arm around him, ran his hand over his neck, and covered him with kisses. Connor lowered his head onto Gavin's shoulder and enjoyed the way he pushed himself over and over again into him.

Gavin finally let his hand slide deeper so that he could give Connor additional stimulation. As Connor turned his head slightly towards Gavin, he kissed him on the lips and Connor reached back with one arm to put his hand on Gavin's neck.

Inside Connor, his HUD already started to go crazy. Every time he had sex with Gavin, several messages appeared in his interface. Often to inform him of how high his stress level was or when he was threatened with overheating. This time, Gavin managed to drive him out of his mind so much that his stress level remained at 90 percent. He was used to having his stress level rise to 95 percent just before his peak. But this time it felt better than it had in a long time.

"Come to me, Connor... Come..." Gavin's breath was hasty, with his hand he slightly strengthening his grip. Connor literally pushed himself against Gavin's pelvis and couldn't help but bite Gavin's neck gently but firmly. He noticed that Gavin came with him and his knees softened as he jumped over the edge.

Together they sank to the ground and Gavin pulled Connor closer.  
"Let me have this one more moment...", he whispered and kissed Connor on his mouth as he grabbed his hair and returned the kiss. Connor granted his request and left him feeling that he was still connected to him. Gently, he stroked Connor's skin and kissed him again and again.

Their togetherness had just reached a point where the two of them almost lost themselves in their feelings when noises came from the direction of the children's room.  
"I think our timing was perfect today," Gavin murmured and smiled.  
"I suspect so, too." They looked into each other's eyes, brown met gray, and Gavin kissed him again.  
"I love you, Connor." Connor put a hand on Gavin's cheek.  
"I love you too, Gavin," he replied and kissed him again.

Their sex life had changed. But their desire for each other had not. It was different but no less good. Logan had reduced their time for each other. But when they did, they enjoyed it to the fullest.

***

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Connor asked little Logan, who nodded. He was now four years old. Both Gavin and Connor could no longer imagine life without him. Logan was a quiet child who was very busy with himself but loved his two fathers more than anything else. When they were out of the worst with him, he made it easy for Connor and Gavin.

"Let's go wake up daddy?" Logan asked and Connor grinned. It had gotten late last night and he wanted to let Gavin get a few more minutes of sleep before his son literally attacked him.  
"Finish your breakfast first."  
"But then?" Connor nodded.  
"Yes, then we'll go." Connor sat at the table in front of him, resting his head on one hand.  
"Do you know what day it is today?", Connor asked the little boy, and he nodded.  
"My birthday?"  
"Yes ... and do you know who's coming today?" He looked at Logan who already knew because he put his hands over his mouth and gave him a wide grin.  
"Uncle Hank?"  
"Uncle Hank," Connor replied and reached for a napkin so he could wipe Logan's mouth after he was finished. The little boy fidgeted in his highchair with his legs, which only underlined his joy.

A little later Logan was finally finished with his breakfast and Connor cleared away all the leftovers before he took the little one out of his highchair. In the meantime, he could walk alone. But before he ran over to the bedroom, Connor knelt down in front of him.  
"Could you do me a favor?" Logan was almost unstoppable, but he looked at Connor attentively when he said that.  
"Be nice with Gavin, okay?" When Connor said it that way, all he wanted was for him to gently wake his father. Logan nodded, and so Connor let him go. But not without going after him.

Connor admired again and again what intelligence and empathy Logan already showed at this young age. He himself had taken a long time to learn things like empathy. But the little one already had more of it than he had had at the same age (after his activation).

He quietly opened the door and literally crept up to the bed, which he climbed onto and crawled on all fours towards Gavin. He was already awake, but still very sleepy. Connor, who had also arrived at the bedroom by now, leaned into the door frame with his arms crossed and watched the game. He knew that Gavin had already noticed that the little one was near him, but he still pretended to be asleep.

Logan bent over his father and kissed him on the cheek. Gavin made a grumpy sound.  
"Wake up, Daddy," Logan demanded, but Gavin just wrapped his arm around him and pulled his son close. Which made him laugh. Connor just stood in the doorway and smiled.  
"Daddy, let me go!" Logan protested, but Gavin didn't back down. Instead, he started to tickle the little boy, and Logan kept laughing. Finally, Gavin let go and Logan looked at him.  
"Will you get up?" Logan asked him and Gavin looked back at him.  
"Why should I get up?" Apparently, Gavin wanted to keep on teasing him.  
"Because it's my birthday!"  
"It is?"  
"Uncle Hank's coming!" Gavin groaned. Of course, he knew Hank was coming, but the longer he could stay in bed, the better.

"I think your son is getting impatient," Connor threw in, and Gavin looked at the clock.  
"Before ten o'clock, it's still your son!" Gavin smiled when he said that and the next moment Logan snuggled up against him. Gavin, of course, took the opportunity to smooch him and to tease him just a little more.  
"Are you going to get up soon?" he asked in a lovely tone and Gavin sighed.  
"Yes ... I'll get up soon." Logan bent over him and kissed Gavin on the cheek again before finally got down off the bed and left the room.

Gavin reached out to Connor and he came to the side of his bed to sit down. Connor took his hand and interlocked with it.  
"Would you still choose a child today?" Connor asked him and Gavin placed a kiss on the back of his hand.  
"That was the best idea you had back then," Gavin replied, and Connor bent down to kiss him.

Suddenly Connor heard a loud honking from outside, which he could clearly identify as that of Hank's car.  
"Already? He's way too early!" Gavin said, narrowing his eyes.  
"I'll take care of it." Connor gave him one last kiss before he got up and left the room. Logan had already run to the door and tried to open it.  
"Wait, Logan!" Connor admonished him and went over.

When he opened the door, Logan ran outside. Hank had already got out of the car and was kneeling on the floor to open his arms. The little boy ran towards him, only to be picked up by Hank.  
"You're getting bigger and bigger," he said to Logan, who giggled before he put his arms around Hank's neck and pressed himself against him.  
"Soon you'll be growing over your father's head."

It was a real experience for Connor to see Hank with Logan like that. He knew that even after all these years, it was still hard for him that he lost Cole. Just having him be Logan's godfather helped him immensely.

Connor had noticed over the past few years that the relationship between Hank, Gavin, and him had always been different. Gavin completed him and Hank was the father Connor never had. Logan, on the other hand, was the miracle that welded all three together. He never dared to imagine that his life would ever be like this. Meanwhile, he sometimes even forgot that he was an Android himself. Because he felt loved. Just like Gavin, just like Hank.

They were whole again.


End file.
